Total Drama Torture
by Rain.unloved
Summary: When Gwen was only 14 she went to a summer camp and came back with no memory about it, Now during season 2 of TDI some very strange things happen and the only know who knows the awnser may be the murderer themself. Sequel soon!
1. Chapter 1 Discovery

**Total Drama Torture**

Chapter 1

Discovery

* * *

_After TDI_

_Gwen_

I just got back from the movie creature night at the theater

IT WAS AWFUL!

Aliens taking over the goverment? Please!

I walked in silence to my new Toyota

I sighed

The crazyness of TDI finally ended

and Chris desited to start seson 2

Fan-freaking-tastic

NOW I CAN'T EVEN BUY POPTARTS WITH OUT PEOPLE POINTING ME OUT ASKING QUESTIONS!!!!!

'Was it fun on the Island?'

'Do you think Trent is the one?'

'Can I have your autograph?'

I screamed stortly to relive stress

My phone buzzed in my pocket

"Hello?"

No awser

WOW! I WAS DUMB!!! It was a text RETARD!!!!!!!

I look

_Gwen  
__looking forward 2 cing u l8r  
__love trent_

...

cing? wtf is cing?

Oh. Seeing you later...

Jeez I need to go online more often

_Trent  
__I guess I'll see you there  
__Bye  
__Gwen_

I decieded not to put love because...I don't know if I do love him...

I mean at Owen's party it was like heaven with him but...

What ever

Not the time to worry about that

...

HELL! I'M A GIRL! ALL THE TIME IS THE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT BOYS!

My phone rang the familer song

_"Come, break me down. Marry me Marry Me!"_

"Hello?"

"Honey, got your message, you going to be okay? Every thing all packed? You call me when ever you can. And..."

"Mom! Calm down... I've been on TDI before, what's the diference?"

"Well you did black out 2 years ago..."

Yeah, I was at a summer long overnight camp, something happened half way through something happened and I blacked out and couldn't remember a thing

"Mom, this is different than that, it's a TV show."

"Okay well, bye sweetie, love you."

"Love you too mom."

The phone was dead

I got back in my car and drove to the dock where TDI first started

I remember the morning it happened

I sighed again

now a new chapter in my life would begin

Too bad I didn't know it would be much bigger than I thought

* * *

Haha! Notice the movie it was? HA! I added that as just a funny thing not important to the story at all

What does that all mean? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!! ON

TNT

**ghostly noise**

P.S.

Sorry for short chapter

No one to blame but myself...


	2. Chapter 2 The Day I Come Home

Total Drama Torture

Chapter 2

The Day I Came Home

* * *

_On a Lake in Moskoka_

_Gwen_

I tryed to relax on the huge pile of luggage I was sitting on

_STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!_

The boat suddenly stopped and a huge book case fell down on me

"DAMMNIT!!!" I screamed pulling myself out from under the case

I listened to see what was going on

"Damn old boat! Over heated again! It'll take 20 minutes untill it'll run again!"

I stared at the ground irritated at the boat when I saw what fell on me

_DVD's? _

I looked closer

_TDT? What the hell is TDT?_

_Oh... Did they forget to change it to TDI?_

I relised that my suitcase was opened

"Shit!"

I stuffed everything into my suit case and quickly tried to reorganise the DVDs into the order they were in.

The boat started moving again soon after.

I layed down finally able to relax

I quickly fell asleep to a strange dream

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Hello?" I called_

_I was in the middle of the woods_

_'Where am I?'_

_I heard a scream and ran after it_

_I ran for 10 minutes when I saw a woman around 20 lying on the ground_

_I reacted out to touch her when I saw the blood._

_EVERYWHERE!!!_

_Someone punched me hard in the back_

_A cloth was shoved in my face_

_I felt dizzy and colapsed on the ground_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

I woke up screaming muffled by my suit case

I sat up and looked at my clock

HOLY SHIT!!! IT'S 3 O CLOCK!!!

I jumped up grabbed my luggage and ran to the top of the boat

"Gwen?" I heard a voice behind me

I turned to see Trent stand in front of me

"Um... Hi."

"They said you hadn't got here yet..."

"I fell asleep downstairs..."

"Oh..." He stared at me for a moment and laughed

"What?"

"I didn't know you liked green poka dot bras" He said laughing

I stared at my suit case, it half open

"NOT FUNNY!" I screamed and zipped it close

"Of course not." He said laughing his head off

I glared at him and noticed his tips where white (as in hair)

"When did you do that?"

"It was a dare I did and kinda thought it was cool..."

"Oh..."

It was silent for a moment

"Well, I like it."

"That's all that matters." He said and pulled my in a hug tightly

I laughed, "Put me down!"

We just talked about random crap untill we got to the island

"Well," He said,"We're here."

As soon as the boat stopped we both got up and ran off the boat

I totally won

The only thing there was ... a limo?

what's with the limo

The door flew open and I could see Leswana, Duncan, Lindsay, Brigett and Geoff (Pretty simple to figure out what 2 of them were doing)

I smiled

"What's up guys?" I asked

"BOO!"I jumped and turned

Trent was behind smiling

"Got ya."

"So you two came here together?" Duncan asked in a teasing voice, "Long boat ride isn't it? Would have to be going something pretty intresting... "

Leshawna slapped him

I laughed and trew my luggage in the back of the car and sat next to Lewshawna.

Trent did the same sitting next to me.

Finally every one got here and we talked all the way to a movie studio

"Now, let it all begin..." Trent murmured

* * *

Another short chapter,

sigh...

But it was longer than first one :D

P.S

Next chapter you find out about TDT

Total Drama TORTURE!!!

P.S.S

The ring tone on gwen's phone was 30 seconds to mars by the kill

and Thanks randomhottiexoxo for the first review

:P


	3. Chapter 3 If Only I Could Tell Her

Total Drama Torture

Chapter 3

TDT?

* * *

_If Only I Could Tell Her_

_Cody_

I sat there a nevous wreck wondering where everyone is

"Hey Cody!" I heard Trent say

I spun around to see every one standing there

"Oh... hey..." I muttered

"Where were you?" He asked

"I..." I didn't have an awnser

Like I could tell them the truth!

A loud blaring in our ear ended that conversation

Chris came by in an old tour car bus thing...

"Well do you want to stand there all day?" Chris asked

Every got on and the tour began

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

(Okay this is the end of the episode when they are all in there cabins and Heather got her own bed)

_The trailer_

_Gwen_

I started to unpack when I noticed a DVD in my suit case

I read the label on it

TDT

_NOT THIS AGAIN_!!!

(I thought about ending the chapter right there but then didn't)

I sat there for a moment

_Why not watch it? See what we where like back then_...

"What's that?" Lewshawna asked

I spun around scared out of my mind for some reson

"This?" I asked breathless, "It's the first seson of Total Drama Island... I think..."

"Why do you think?"

"It says TDT..."

"Well put it in and find out!" She said simply

I stuck it in the DVD player and sat back

**"Hey! This is Tina Masder here!" A blonde girl that... Kinda looked like Chris said**

"This isn't total drama island..." I said

"SHHH!!!" Lewshawna hissed

**"This is the hottest new reality show Total Drama Torture!"**

_TOTAL DRAMA TORTURE!?! LIKE TDI!? BUT TDT!??!_

We were both shocked

**"We put 19 forteen campers ****on an island**** some where in Canada! Ha ha! They have to survire the whole summer here and each week they will elimanate 1 camper until they get to the final person and they will win 100,000 dollars!"**

**"Here come the first campers now! First is ... Gwen!" She said proudly**

The second she said that I turned off the TV

We both saw who it was...

I knew exactly where I was 2 years ago before I lost my memories

...

I fell in my bed stunned

"Gwen..." Lewshawna muttered

"What?"

"I lost my memories too..." She whispered

I stared at her

_Oh my god..._

The Door fell open and we both looked up imedetly

* * *

HA! CLIF HANGER!!!!

The 3 camper that weren't there where

Eva

Noah

and...

that one kid...

Ezikail

or what ever...

Short! I know!

But now you know!

eeeeeeeeeeeccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooo

PS

In my notice I ment to put I will tell you every thing but who the killer is because...

It's narrowed down to 3 people

^_^'

ha ha...

PSS!

Loook at the chapter title....

may give you a hiiiiinnnnntttt


	4. Chapter 4 What The Hell?

Total Drama Torture

Chapter 4

What the Hell?

* * *

_Trailer_

_Gwen_

Heather walked in looking mad at something

She was holding her cell phone muttering to herself

"WHAT!?!" She screeched at me for looking at her

"Nothing" I growled back

The rest of the night Leshawana and I didn't talk about the ... show

I lay on my bed for an hour wondering

_Was I on that Tv show? _

_Is it just some prank by Chris?_

_Are Me and Lewshawna the only people the where there?_

I suddenly froze

_Was that the same girl from my dream on the boat?_

I remember THAT all to well

...

My heart nearly stopped

_What happened to her?_

Every one else was asleep

I layed there just thinking when I hear a small knock on the door

I slowly got up and opened the door

It was pitch black outside

"Hello?" I whispered

Suddenly some one grabbed me and pulled a bag over me and tied it

I would scream if he hadn't covered my mouth

"Good, It's you Gwen." The voice hissed

Was it a boy? Who though?

"I want you to know I'm doing this for you." They contiuned

WHAT!? FOR ME! THEN LET ME GO!!!

"Gwen, every one on this island was on the TV show with you."

I froze

"A horrible accident happened to the host so they erased every one's memory eccept mine and the murderer's."

I heard a twig crack

"Shit, I have to go now Gwen."

WAIT! NO!!!

"Always remeber, I will still love you no matter what." And they were gone.

"Gwen? Gwen it that you?" I heard someone call

I squirmed to get free

"Help!" I called out

"Oh my god! Gwen are you ok?" Briggett asked

"Yeah, fine"

She lifted the bag off of my head

"Let's get you back to the trailer..."

I noticed we were pretty far away from the main studio

like REALLY far

we walked slowly back to the camp and I swore I saw Duncan run into the guy's cabin

* * *

I am proud, I wrote 3 chapters in 1 day!

They are two short though,

sigh...

Thanks to my one fan

I love reviews!

(hint)

I will take some Ideas if you have any good ones

except for who the guy in this chapter was

He was decided before I started this story.

So no on that

...

WEE!!!

Byez

for now...


	5. Chapter 5 Episode 2

Total Drama Torture

Chapter 5

Episode 2

* * *

(P.S. when Duncan And Cortney are talking it goes ... that means she can't hear it)

* * *

_Trailer - Next Morning_

_Gwen (Duh)_

I woke up to another night mare

It was the same one

Sigh

Would it ever end?

I heard people talking out side

I listened closer

Duncan And Courtney?

I put my ear up to the wall

"Look Duncan, I can't take this anymore I might ... because you like her and you ... you really like her! I ... deal with ...!"

"Courtney! Listen I ... you last night because you ... Trent!"

"WHAT!? I never said ... like Trent!"

I desided to let them talk and get changed

I brushed my hair quickly and brushed my teeth

I stared at the DVDs and shoved in episode 2 quickly and sat down

**"Hey welcome back to TDT Th-"**

I fast forwarded through the intro

**"Let's check up on the on the campers"**

The TV showed flashes of what happened over the week

One of them was of Me, Cody, Heather, and Duncan carrying wood

I paused it

This picture...

It suddenly came to me, this memory

_We were walking back to camp when a deer ran past us_

_"Gwen, You scared of a little deer?" Duncan said teasingly_

_"Shut up!" I hissed_

_Heather giggled slightly_

_We all laughed as we got back to camp_

I stood there shocked

_This show brings back my memories_

I grabbed the rest of the DVDs

_DAMMNIT! THERE IS ONLY 5!_

I pressed the play button

It flashed more scenes

One of all 19 eating venisne

One that was kinda weird

It was me and Cody sitting next to each other talking about just random things

**"Well, we thought they had it was too easy, so we looked at the weather report and we found rain. 4 days straight of rain. Let's watch."**

**We all were sitting around a fire when a small drizzle happened**

**"Quick, get the extra tent!" Justin said**

**We all scrambled and grabbed 4 sticks coverd with leaves in a tent formation**

"DAMMIT COURTNEY GET BACK HERE NOW!" Duncan screamed

I quickly turned of the TV when Courtney ran in

"Oh, Gwen. I didn't know you where in here..."

She stood there for a minute

"Well, I was just going out side for a second..." I said quickly

I nearly ran out the door

After I was far away I walked for a while

I just walked thinking to myself about

...

everything

The TDT, Trent, My friends, and...

The boy last night...

Who was he?

Why were his memories not erased?

He said something about a murderer...

Who was it?

Why did they kill them?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After awhile I relised it was time for dinner

_Holy Shit! I skipped Lunch And Breakfast!_

I ran quickly to Dinner

Starving!

* * *

That's it for now...

Not much to talk about...

...

Hi


	6. Chapter 6 Let the Games Begin

Total Drama Torture

Chapter 6

Let The Games Begin

* * *

PS I'm just gonna spell names how I think they are

_

* * *

_

_Tralier - Morning_

_Gwen_

I rolled out of bed to my phone buzzing like crazy

I glared down at it and looked at the message

_Baby,_

_I know what you did_

_I'll forgive you_

_But not him_

_Hope you like them DEAD_

My blood frozen

My heart stopped for a second

That boy said 2 days ago said...

murder...

The number was blocked

I stood there shocked and nearly fell down dead when I heard a girl scream in the distance

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Heather's POV_

I slowly awoke to some one screaming

"Bridgette?" I muttered

I sat up

_How the hell did I end up in the woods?_

I heard her yell and I ran towards her

"What? Bri-" I started when I saw why she was screaming

Blood.

Everywhere.

And in the middle

Geoff.

Dead.

I wobbled a little uneasy

Everyone else came by quickly after

All staring shocked

"NO BODY MOVE!" A loud voice yelled

We froze

Chris and Chef walked in from behind us

"Everyone go back to your trailers and don't come out untill we say." Chris said

We all slowly walked back in a daze

No one could believe it was really happening

Once we got there everyone just crawled under their blankets and layed there for a while

I sat on my bed when I noticed I was sitting on something

I squinted

_Total Drama Island... Why does that seem like I've heard that before?_

I looked around and hide it under my pillow and tried to sleep

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Courtney's POV_

My phone started to buzz slightly

I sighed

_Courntey!_

_I'm Sorry!_

_I over reacted!_

_Please forgive me!_

I deleted it

I was too angery at Duncan to be forgiveful

and too shooken up to care

_Geoff... Dead... No one else could beleive it either_

I tried to sleep but couldn't

Couldn't even close my eyes without seeing him again

This stuff happened to other people

Not us though!

I muffled a yell into my pillow

I saw Gwen get up and go to the door

_What the..._

I sat up slightly

She opened up the door and went outside

_What is she doing?_

I went to the door and listened

She was mumbling to herself

I leened in closer

The door open and I nearly fell down

"What were you doing?" She asked irritated

* * *

BA BA BA!!!

Ha ah!

I win!

I'm back from Oregon bithez!

Well ya...

Happy!


	7. Chapter 7 Tick Tock Tick Tock

Total Drama Torture

Chapter 7

Tick Tock Tick Tock

* * *

This will all take place 5 day later cause I hate fillers

And I can't spell Chris's last name at all ^^'

* * *

_Police Station_

_Chris_

I slowly walked into the police station and sat down in the chair in front of the officer

He was a large muscular tan man with dark sunglasses over his eyes

"Chris Mcclane" He said slowly picking up the file in his hand

_My file I bet_

I was about an inch thick full of papers

I stared at him waiting for him to talk

He started looking through my file and without looking up he said, "Tell me a little about yourself, Job... Friends... Family..."

"Well, I'm a TV host,"

"On that Total Drama... Whatever show"

I smiled

"The one your investagating?"

He looked up at me and frowned

"You should know what case I'm on... Your fiance was the victom."

I sat there for a moment

_Tina..._

* * *

(NOT END OF CHAPTER!!! GOING TO CAMP!!!)

_Camp_

_Courtney_

I paced back and forth waiting for him

I checked my phone again

_Where is he?_

_He said he wanted to talk..._

"Hey there princess"

"GAHH!!" I screamed and spun around

"Duncan! Stop that! We have to talk." I said sitting down on the stairs of the tralier

"Sure" He said standing

He pulled me up and held me there

"I'm sorry... It's just... I over reacted to it and I..." He started

I stood there shocked

_I thought he meant talk as in break up!_

"Du-" I tried but he cut me off

"I'm just scared about us... All three of us..."

I froze

_HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW!???!!?!!?!?_

I couldn't move or talk, I was too shocked

"You thought you could keep it from me? Gwen told Trent about you being sick... and he told me"

I nearly colapsed in his arms

"It's okay..." He murmured

I looked up at him and smiled

"Wanna go swimming?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Major shit about to go on)

I slowly slipped into the water leaving my towel on the dock

I started to swim around and heared a slash behind me

I felt a hand cover my eyes

"Geuss who?" He asked

I giggled and started to kiss him when I felt a cold hard knife at the base of my throat

"Geuss who?" He asked hard and unfeeling

"Duncan?" I chocked

The knife was lifted away

"Wrong"

And I was gone

* * *

TOO SHORT!!! GAH MA!!!

BARAK OBAMA!!!

I will take advice :D


	8. Chapter 8 Words

Total Drama Torture

Chapter 8

Words

* * *

_Tralier_

_Gwen_

I layed on my bed tapping my fingers to the beat of my ipod

_At least we have electricity here so I can charge it_

I set it to shuffle and relaxed humming to the music

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssse_

_Don't leave me_

_Ba ba da da da_

I sat there for nearly an hour when Duncan came in

He almost looked scared

"Have you seen Courtney?"

I sat up confused

"She left here like..."

I stared at my watch

"... 2 hours ago."

He froze then ran out the door

I sat up turned off the ipod and went out the door after him

_What's going on?_

I stood in the door way looking to see which way he went

I was going to follow him but then again this was his problem

I layed back on my bed for like 2 seconds when I sat up and put the DVD next to my suit case in the DVD player and pressed play

I watched the whole episode

Nothing

No Memories

No Flashbacks

Nothing

I put in another one

The same thing

I was about to put in the last one when the loudspeaker told evry one to get into there cabins now

_That wasn't Chris,_

I knew it wasn't Chris

I had been listening to Chris for a whole 28 weeks

(Authors Note: I'm geusing by episodes)

Slowly all the girls walked inside the cabin looking confused

All the girls...

Except Courtney

I tried to ignore it but I couldn't

_SOMEONE DIED NOT EVEN A WEEK AGO! OF COURSE I'M FREAKING OUT!!!_

I layed on my bed and listened to my music by it didn't help

All the wrong songs coming on at the wrong times

I threw my Ipod in my suit case and grabbed my diary and started drawing in it just random things

Scarves, Crowns, Shoes, Elephants, Sounds, Dreams...

I slowly started to fall asleep while I started a new drawing

I was barely awake and wasn't even looking at the page but was still drawing somehow

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I was standing at a river in the woods_

_It was quiet except my loud heartbeat_

_I looked around but no one was there_

_I was hiding from some.. Something evil_

_Something Lovely_

_Something Peaceful_

_Something... Someone_

_Some one that loves_

_And always will_

_I heard a stick crack and I spun around_

_Nothing_

_Then everything went black_

_There was a bag over my head_

_I struggled to get free but couldn't_

_"Don't worry Gwen," The voice said_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat up from my bed terrified

I looked around the room

Everyone was asleep

I looked down

I saw what I drew subcontusly

Trent

* * *

I was going to try to add another 2 paraghaphs but it wouldn't work

sigh

I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 2 MONTHS!!!

If you review i'll work on next chapter....

I'll stop watching youtube poop for 5 seconds....

I'll tell you how the killer is in chapter 10.....

I'm not kidding.....

I'll tell you right now.....

OMG IT IS TOTALLLY -

Hold on,

Phone call


	9. Chapter 9 Huh?

Total Drama Torture

Chapter 9

Huh?

* * *

**This Chapter Jumps Around Alot so... Ya...**

_

* * *

__(Boy's) Trailer_

_Cody_

I was sitting on the edge of my bed

It was 2:00 AM and all I could think of was Gwen

Everything about her was beutiful

and I had to admit it

I loved her

But,

I blew it

During Total Drama Torture

2 years ago

I was full of sorrow when I remembered it

If only...

If only I hadden't made that huge mistake..

And if only Duncan hadn't been the one to comfort her...

~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

_Morning (8:17)_

_Trailer_

_Gwen_

I slowly awoke

Something felt wrong

Really wrong

I sat up quickly and looked around

Something important was missing

I froze

_WHERE ARE THE DVDS?!?!?!_

~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

_2 Hours Earlier_

_Heather_

I groaned and pulled myself out of bed

I dragged myself out of bed to the bathroom

Brush my teeth and hair

Applyed make up

etc...

I walked out of the bathroom and walked back to the trailer

I was almost back to my bunk when something shiny caught my eye

I walked to it

They were DVDs

I studied them and shrugged and walked away

Suddenly I was struck with pain

_NOT AGAIN!!!_

For some reason I was getting like... really bad cramps or something and then passing out and waking up some where else!

I stood there for a second then I whe-

~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

I woke up 3 hours later to a huge headache

but...

I was outside the guy's cabin...

Weird,

and I was holding a... Backpack?

Wtf?

I sat up when I heard some one talking

I listened closely but couldn't tell what anything was

I got up and started to walk back to the trailer

I crawled back into my bed

trying to sleep but...

something was bugging me

I couldn't figure it out

like...

Some thing was missing.. or,

Like some thing happened in that time that was extremly important...

I closed my eyes

and...

an image flashed before my eyes

It was a tree

some random tree

It made no sense

maybe I'm just going through to much stress or something

~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

I slowly woke up like, 5 hours later

every one else was gone

I sat up and remembered the backpack

I slowly unzipped it

It was a couple of CDs

I picked one up one of them and put it in the DVD player

I stared at the screen

**"Hey! This is Tina Masder here!" A blonde girl that... Kinda looked like Chris (by the way she talked and looked)**

I started shaking

Memories flooding into my head

So many spinning in my mind

3 stood out the most though

1. My and Duncan laughing and teasing each other

2. Gwen staring angery, sad, confused all combined

And 3. Me and Cody, locking lips

I colapsed ao the ground

* * *

WOOOO!!! IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Before I end it though I am going to to some Q & A

Q: omg is the killer trent?! did duncan find courtney

A: 1. I'm not saying! X( just wait the till the chapter or next! 2. Sadly no, if I didn't make it clear enough...

As far as you know Courtney is DEAD! Yes, D-E-D DEAD!

Q: So... is Duncan the dude without his memeries earsed?  
A: I will give you in my code

NOTES

now decode that

...

that's it...

If you review i'll give you a cookie!

or a....

um...

:'(

more cookies?


	10. Chapter 10 PAST PRESENT FUTURE P1

**Total Drama Torture**

Chapter 10

Past Present Future

* * *

_Heather POV_

I sat up from the floor in the trailer with a huge migrane and a bruise on my arm

_Just from falling_ I asured myself

I got up brushed some dirt off and started to walk away when the memories flooded back

The migrane only got worse

I cringened and fell into my bed exahasted

I layed there not doing anything but at the same time I was searching for something in my mind

A memory

A moment

of a happier time

I shut my eyes and searched my mind unable to find anything

I sighed, opened my eyes and pickled up the first book off the ground

It was a book called _"Double Homicide"_

Please.

I tossed the book across the room

I layed down I tryed to think

I mummbled random things to myself

I slowly felt tired and tryed to stay awake but failed in not time at all

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I walked out of the forset mummbleing to myself_

_HOW COULD GWEN TO THAT TO ME!!! SHE KNOWS I LIKE DUNCAN!!!_

_I had just seen Gwen with her arms around Duncan_

_I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!!_

_I could hear her calling for me_

_I sat on the ground not caring that I would get covered in crap_

_"Hey Heather?" I heard_

_I turned to see Cody_

_"Have you seen Gwen?" He asked_

_"Yeah I saw her all right..." I muttered__ when an idea popped in my head _

_Two can play at that game..._

_I stood up and started to fake cry_

_"I can't believe you would still hang out with her after what she did," __I said then quickly turned around_

_"What did she do?" He asked worried_

_"She... She... She doesn't like you anymore..."_

_"That's not true... Is it?"_

_YES! The one moment of confution is all I need_

_I steped forward and pretended to trip into his arms_

_He looked confused but didn't move_

_I kept his arms around me but still talked_

_"I saw her with my own eyes with Duncan..."_

_He wouldn't look up_

_CRAP! I could see Gwen coming up, I had to hurry_

_I started to fake cry again_

_"Me and Duncan like together too..."_

_He looked up at me_

_I was going to keep talking but didn't_

_We stared at each other_

_Then we kissed_

_All time seemed to be lost_

_Was I acutaly falling for Cody? Or was I that good an actoress?_

_By the time we parted Gwen already ran away_

_I turned and ran too._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up on the verge of tears for some reason

I looked around it was about sunset

I could hear some people talking outside

I rubbed my eyes and walked outside

I saw the last person I wanted to...

Gwen

The tears started to overflow

she looked shocked

she was about to talk when I ran off into the wood

not caring about anything

I hurt Gwen

It wasn't fair

I cryed and cryed for nearly an hour

It was dark out when I finally stopped

I started to walk but I didn't know the way

_I couldn't of gone to far..._

I stumbled around for a while but was just gitting more lost

I heard some one laugh

I spun around

He was smiling evily almost

He stood there with something in his hand

It kinda looked like a flash light almost...?

He took a step forward and I could see exactly who it was

Trent

* * *

XD

EVIL AUTHORNESS!!!

NO randomhottiexoxo YOU CAN NOT GIVE AWAY WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!  
NO!

CLOWNS!!!

FOAMY LATTES!!!

ARIZONA!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. I'll probally end the story pretty soon... acually....

:'(

Then i'll work on ...

SONNY WITH A CHANCE  
BWA HA HA AHA HA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Guys!

Reveiw!

My cookies are getting cold

:C


	11. Chapter 105 PAST PRESENT FUTURE P2

**Total Drama Torture**

Chapter 10.5

Past Present Future Part 2

* * *

I'm going to try and end this story in 6 weeks (...WOW)

So it may not be the best but I'll probably rewrite it or add an epilogue (Maybe Both)

* * *

"Oh thank goodness"

I was about to step forward when pure fear suddenly seemed to take over me

I took a step back

He smiled

I saw what he was holding

a knife

covered in dried blood

I froze

He noticed and held it up

"Your wondering about this?" He asked

I stood still

He smirked

"Well, I actually used this knife right here to kill Courtney."

My heart stopped for a second

"I stilt her throat," he muttered then jumped and had his hands around my neck

he pulled me right up in front of him

he let one hand get to grab the knife he dropped

He pressed it to my neck and smiled again

I was starting to feel the tears come again but for a different reason

I was going to die

right here

right now

I probably would faint if he wasn't holding my neck still

He stopped smiling for once and threw me at the ground

He looked pissed.

Majorly.

I looked up at him

I was shaking extremely hard

He smiled again

He kicked me hard in the gut and stabbed the knife into a near by tree

He leaned down

He wrapped his hand around my shoulder

He stood up still holding it and using it he slammed me into a tree

I was about to scream and kick and try to run away but I knew I was dead anyway

He would find me

Some way

He dropped me to the ground and started to walk away

I was shocked was an under statement

I tried to get up but I was too tired

_and so weak..._

I closed my eyes

_I'll die in my sleep..._

I was almost a sleep when I heard some one laughing

_HIM_

My eye shot open

"You thought we were done?"

He was right in front of me

Smiling that disgusting smile

Adrenaline pumped through me

Against all thoughts trying to stop it I somehow pushed myself off the ground and tried to run

He pushed me back to the ground and just stood there, one foot on my back one, one on the ground

I was starting to shake again but held it in

He kicked me over and glared at me

He yanked the knife out of the tree and stopped glaring

He looked intrested

He leaned down and held the knife out

he mummbled to himself something then leaned even closer

The last thing I saw was that horrible smile

I shut my eyes tight

_JUST HURRY UP WITH IT!!!_

I felt the knife press against my stomach

I could hear him laugh

I could fell him start to press it tighter

_I DONT CARE ANYMORE_!!! My mind screamed

and I blanked out

By force

* * *

Okay I have a question besides how disapointed that Gwen And Duncan don't hook up in this chapter

Should Heather live?

Really

Should She?

Awnser that

If she does Gwen finds her

If she doesn't...

Some thing else will....

Disapointing chappy I know but...

SCHOOL!

Come on...

REVEIW

Now


	12. Chapter 11 You Must Think I'm Crazy

Okay I started writing again because one person gave me an awesome idea so thank Sena or else

**

* * *

**

**Total Drama Torture**

Chapter 11

You Must Think I'm Crazy

* * *

_Woods_

_Heather_

I slowly sat up and groaned

I felt like I had just been in a car accident

I looked around not really remembering much but

PAIN!!!

I collapsed even though I was just sitting up

I rolled into a ball and started to cry

_I CAN'T MOVE!!!_

I couldn't my left arm at all

I was shaking so hard through the tears

"Good Morning to you too."

I turned as fast as I could to see Trent

Anger pulsed though me as I jumped up and wrapped one hand around his throat

I used all my strength to put pressure on his wind pipe

"NO HEATHER STOP!!"

At first I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me but I was flung to the ground

I shook my head and looked up

Gwen was helping him up

"NO!!!" I yelled

She stared at me irritated

"I go out with Trent in the woods for a walk and you ATTACK him and I'm just going to be fine with it?" She screeched

"Bu-" I started then stopped when I saw blood on Trent's neck

I looked at my own hands

Covered in it

I looked up too late

Gwen saw it too

She grabbed Trent and ran

I tried to stop her but one I started to run blood gushed out of my stomach

I screamed and fell down

I cried for probably and hour when I fell back asleep

almost hoping I wouldn't wake up.

* * *

_Director's Cabin_

_Chris_

I sat down on my leather couch still staring at the file

I looked though it one more time and smiled at the picture of me and Tina right before I proposed

I felt the tears returning

I smiled at the picture

I touched it almost hoping I could here her again

Her beautiful velvet like voice

I yanked the picture out and threw the file at the wall

I smiled again

"We'll meet again soon my love"

I walked into my kitchen at looked around for something

anything

I grabbed the sleeping pills off the counter and swallowed a couple not caring about the warnings

I crawled in my bed and fell asleep only dreaming of when I would see her again

* * *

Okay this is a REAALY short chapter but I'm feeling PUMPED!!!!!! and I got 4 shot yesterday

Ouch and soreness


	13. Chapter 12 No More

**Total Drama Torture**

Chapter 12

No More

* * *

_Dock_

_Gwen_

I was dieing inside

We were leaving camp

forever

too many unsolved mysteries had happened here

I was starting to shake a little

I was about to cry when Trent came up behind me happy as usual

He saw me and looked concerned

"What's wrong?" He asked, "Who ever did this to you I'll make it hurt."

He almost sounded serious

"N-no we-we're going back home."

Shock crossed his face

"WHO???"

I looked up at him

"All of the ca-campers"

He wrapped his arms around me and almost sounded like he was crying too

"B-but I was going to.." He started then pulled back in a hug

I pulled away slightly

He stared at me

We both stood there

I felt him pulling me in again when a loud horn blasted, He stormed off in the other direction

I stood there alone for a minute then went to the boat

I loaded my luggage downstairs and was about to go back up when I noticed it

The Bookcase full of DVDs

I looked back and forth

I slowly walked to it

I saw it

I touched it and slowly started to pull it out

"Gwen!" some one said

I screamed and turned around to see Duncan

"Oh.. Hi" I said awkwardly

He laughed slightly

"We're you that happy to see me?" He asked smiling

I glared at him which made him laugh harder

"Go away." I muttered

"What you looking at?" He said and was suddenly behind me

I yanked the DVD and turned to run but he was right there

"What's That?"

"NOTHING!"

"Really? Is it a movie? A chick flick? OH!!! It's a play and you star in it as a pumpkin!!"

I stood there mouth open then slapped him as hard as I could

He grabbed my hand before I could pull away

He held it 2 inches from his face just stared at me silent

Suddenly he kissed me on the cheek

I pulled away scared almost and ran up stairs as fast as I could go

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dock_

_Cody_

I sat on my luggage feeling relived to finally leave but also feeling unfinished

I stood up dragging my luggage to the boat staring at the ground

I felt anger and despair as I walked

I was probably almost there when I slammed into someone

I looked up and smiled a little

"Hi Gwen," I said

She looked pissed

"What the hell are you smiling about? Today is one of the worst days of my life!" She screeched

I looked down

She sighed, "I'm sorry I'm just so.. AH!! I hate today I'm just so-"

"Frustrated? And that's an understatement?" I said smiling

She looked blank for a minute then nodded

"Uh, yeah."

I smiled

"Maybe some thing great is really happening, it's just surrounded by bad?"

She looked down then looked up at me and smiled

"Maybe.."

I got up and grabbed her hand and pulled her up

She was REALLY close to my face

We locked eyes

I was starting to lean in against my better judgement when-

_You found me, you found ME_

She turned

"I have to take this," she said flushed from what almost happened

I sighed

I picked up my luggage and threw it into the luggage holder then walked away only thinking of her

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Beach_

_Duncan_

I lay on the beach thinking of Gwen

I had been feeling uh... "Feelings" about her since well... only a couple of days ago

I felt empty though

With out Courtney and ... that

I felt horrible

Gwen was a substitute for her

I rolled onto my back

_I fucked up with her and Courtney was fucked already with me_

I heard the horn again

I groaned pulled myself up and dragged myself to the dock

I looked over at Gwen

She seemed double pissed

Trent was behind her whispering into her into her ear trying to calm her

I looked around

"Al aboard!" A large man yelled from the top of the boat of losers

We all pulled our self into the boat and waited for it to go

I sat on top of a small box

I could tell it was going to be a long ride

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes hoping for sleep

I was almost when the silence was broken by some one asking

"Where's Heather?"

The buzz of talking was too annoy to sleep

I sat up and picked up my phone

I played all the games 5 times and pretty much everything I could do

I looked up to see people getting off

I stood up and ran outside

I saw a group of people looking at something

I went as close as I could to it

"They are missing and so are the replacements so the-..."

I walked away

We're gonna be here awhile

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Gwen_

I wasn't as relived that was were going to have to stay but more that 3 people tried to kiss me today

Do I have 'Please kiss me' on my fucking forehead?

I mean like, Trent is like every day

and Duncan was probably just fooling around

BUT CODY!!????

DO I LOOK LIKE A WHORE?!?!?

I silently steamed next to him

"Okay, I know that look."

I sighed

"Gwen," Trent said, "Tell me what happened"

I looked him in the eye

"Duncan kissed me" I said not bothering about anything anymore

His face went pale and he pulled his knuckles to a fist.

"H-h-he will PAY!!!!" He shouted and ran off

I sighed and walked off

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Duncan_

_Trailer_

I sat ther reading some crappy pirate book... or was it about vampires? I don't know

I flipped the page barely able to keep it open

I heard the door open and close but thought nothing of it

"We need to talk" Some one said

"What?" I said irritate

"About Gwen"

I put the book down

"What about her?"

* * *

KHAZAR!!! TO LONG A CHAPPY!!!

The longest one yet

P.S. the next chapter is just going to be a police report then Heather lives or dies X(

P.S.S.

I'm SO confused if she should or shouldn't

!!!  
NVM!!!  
I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING GET!!!

~ Connie

:P


	14. Chapter 13 The End Of My Story

**Total Drama Torture**

Chapter 13

The End Of My Story

* * *

_Gwen_

Nothing

That's what we all had become

Nothing

Broken

Scared of our own shadows

Unable to trust anyone

Numb

Why?

Why us?

Why now?

Why?

How?

How could they be so heartless?

How can they sleep?

What?

What could make them do this?

What could inspire some one to do this?

No

No

No I will NOT be another victim of their fury and random acts of violence

I will NOT just lay down and die

No

No

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!&*!*~*~*~*

I sat up

I looked around

There was only 3 girls left

Counting me

I got up and ran out the door

I got outside and stood there

I just started walking around in circles not really knowing what to do

"Hey there"

I looked up at Trent and smiled

He always made me feel better

"I have a present for you" He said smiling

"Oh really?" I asked smiling

"Yep"

"Where is it?"

"You don't get it just yet"

"Why?"

"I have to finish a couple little details." He then laughed quietly as if there was some inside joke I was missing

"What so funny?"

"You'll know soon enough"

* * *

_???_

I slowly dragged my self along slowly

"Come on!" The taller boy of the two complained, "You got to keep up!"

"Well SORRY! I'd say I don't remember you being this bitchy but in case you forgot I don't remember you AT ALL!!! " I hissed

The shorter one sighed and muttered something under his breath

After an unmeasurable amount of time I started whining out of hunger

"I. Need. Food." I whined

"FINE! JEEZ IF IT'LL GET YOU TO SHUT UP I'LL GO GET SOME FOOD!"

I smiled feeling accomplished

"Okay, I'll go back to with her and you go get some food, okay?" The shorter one said trying to make peace

"Fine."

We walked quietly to the campsite we had built

I sat down in side the small tent-like house me had and waited

I always felt really akward near the short one

He was working on something else not looking at me

I stared at the ground when I shuddered

I saw my stomach

"We really need to get you to a hospital,"

I looked up suprised

He looked at me sternly

"I hate this..." I muttered

He smiled slightly

"We all do..."

I sat there not knowing what to do

He looked up at me

"Lets see if we can dig deeper in your mind," He said suddenly

I sat confused

"What we do is we try to get you to remember things." He explained

He walked around gathering random things

"I've heard even small things can trigger memories,"

He picked up a couple of things and put them in front of me

He sat there waiting

I picked up a cloth

Nope

A piece of paper with something on it

Nope

I picked up a small purple flower

_Lavender..._

I smiled at it

Something about it seemed to bring me joy

I held it up to my face and sniffed it

I remembered...

My Mom

She always had lavender perfume on

She loved lavenders

Lavender Perfume

Lavender colored walls

Lavender Shampoo

One night I came home to crying

I walked up stairs to see my dad crying outside the bathroom

I don't really remember what happened next but I do remember one this

Mom killed herself

She was found in the bathtub

With her will on the sink

My dad never got remarried

and I still hear him cry some times at night

I threw the flower into the darkness and pulled myself into a ball and started to cry

He wrapped his arm around me

"What's wrong?" He asked over and over again

"I remembered..." I cried

He nodded

"It's okay... It's all gonna be okay Heather"

* * *

OHMAIGAWD!!!

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

2 chapters left

maybe 1

SQUECK!!!

You know why im' happy?

CAUSE WE BUILD THIS CITY!!!

XP

sigh...

I reread my old chappies

and they SUCK!!!!

Admit it

They TOTALLY do

DX

I shall rewrite them

(later)

((ALOT later))


	15. Chapter 14 Singing A Song Of Misery

Total Drama Torture

Chapter 14

Singing a Song Of Misery

* * *

Bridgette POV

I slowly opened my eyes and sighed and didn't bother to get up I just laid there then after a while I grabbed my Ipod with a small drawing of an otter on the back of it I put it in my ears, closed my eyes, and snugged into my pillow

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~***~**~*~*~*~*~*~

**"SCREW MOUNTAINS! Our love could move bunk beds!"**

I giggled to myself I then heard a loud thump and turned off my Ipod and went outside

"Hello?" I asked quietly and kept walking

I looked around It was about 2-o-clock

I kept walking I was getting closer to the edge of the woods, I was too nervous to go closer I started to go back when I heard an ear shattering scream

I ran deep into the woods following the yell for what seemed like an hour when I saw a black head of hair Trent.

Trent.

TRENT!

I let out a loud scream and saw him turn around In his arms was Izzy, being chocked with a rag to silence her

He looked shocked which quickly turned to rage

He dropped her on the ground and bolted at me I tried to run but he was on me before I could move

I squirmed beneath him but he jabbed his shoulder into my ribcage and rolled me over with his hand over my mouth

I struggled to move but some how he tied me to a tree

He picked up Izzy from the ground who by now was thankfully unconscious

He smiled evilly and held her up by her hair He pulled a knife out of his back pocket and held it against her throat

I tried to scream again but failed from the red handkerchief over my mouth

I felt hot tears in my eyes and stopped squirming and cried heavily

My vision was too blurred to see her throat being...

I hung my head down and didn't care I was about to die

I wouldn't care if I suffered the same fate as the dieing girl on the grass

I waited for a good twelve minutes then looked up

He stood back to me holding something

He muttered something and started to turn and stopped

He looked of into the distance and I did too

Some one was out there

For a second I stopped breathing

He swore and ran out into the woods

I started to hope I don't know what it was about but it was hope

A minute passed two three My hope dissolved away as the silence continued then there is was BANG!

A gun My heart race was faster then ever before in my life

Was it Trent? Or the other person?

I stood there unknowingly and began to cry again

I couldn't do this

suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a bush move

my head snapped up and I felt empty

Trent

I tried to move but just gave up

I closed my eyes and waited

I could hear his foot steps slowly walk towards me and then heard his gun cock

I shut my eyes as tight as I could and tried to block it out

The last thing I would ever heard was was the loud sound of the gun

so now I say

Goodbye

* * *

_Gwen's Pov_

I looked up from the book in my hand

I had heard a gunshot

I quickly grabbed a jacket and ran outside

* * *

OMFG!!!  
1 CHAPTER LEFT!!!!!

CLIFF HANGER 2 DA MAX

right?

XD!!!

I'M ABOUT TO RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES FREAKING OUT!!!

hehe...

I was reading some TDA fics...

hehe...

sexy...

...

wha?

oh ya....

Please ask questions NOW!!!

I want them to be answered!!!

please ask NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

or not and never know

:P

OH!

and if you can tell what bridgette was listening to i'll...

uh...

:|

do something awesome for you...


	16. Chapter 15 How To Change Your Live 4ever

Total Drama Torture

Chapter 15

How To Forever Change Your Live

* * *

_Gwen_

_I looked up from the book in my hand_

_I had heard a gunshot_

_I quickly grabbed a jacket and ran outside_

I looked around and shuddered looking at the woods

I knew exactly what was happening

but I wouldn't believe it

I ran deep into the woods hoping I wouldn't be to late

* * *

_Heather_

We all looked up at the loud gunshot

"Damn!" Duncan screamed

I looked around confused

Cody grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him when Duncan ran off

I ran along not knowing what was going on

"It can't be..." Cody said with pure fear in his voice

His tone caused me to stumble slightly but I kept running

I then for some reason felt fear pulse through me with every step

A name was coming back to me

I tried to remember when Duncan abruptly pulled me down in to a bush

I looked around

I could barely see a medium sized guy with jet black hair and-

I put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream

2 dead people at his feet

I looked up to see the name I remembered

No No NO!!!!!!!!!!!

Gwen LEAVE!!!

* * *

_Gwen_

I saw Trent in a small field like clearing and a small river a few feet away with something in his hand

was that...

Bridgette? and- Izzy?

I pulled away in shock

NO! IT CAN'T B-

I had to deal with this

There could have been a logical explanation for all of this

I shut my eyes and walked to Trent

* * *

_Duncan_

Gwen slowly walked into the clearing

I was about to jump up when Cody put his hand and my shoulder and held me down slightly

I felt rage consume me

I wanted to scream

"Gwen?" Trent asked confused

She had a look of pure terror on her face

Run

Now

GWEN!!!!!!!!!

RUN!!!!

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to know what this is,"

"Oh, this is j-"

"DON'T DOWNPLAY IT! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She screeched her voice going into hysteria

I felt myself start to tremble

I shook off Cody and looked at them

Heather had a almost dead look in her eyes

'We attack him the second he steps forward' I mouthed to them both

* * *

_Gwen_

I stared him down and yet he smirked

"This is you present," He said

I froze

No

No

NO!

"...Yet you were too eager to wait, hm?" He smirked

I had to hold myself together

He dropped the gun he held in his left hand

My eyes shot to the left then right and back at him

"What's the matter Gwen?" He asked

He took 2 steps forward and then I heard it loud and clear

"NO!!!"

We both turned to see Heather with her eyes wide staring at me

"DAMMIT! I thought I already killed you!" Trent screamed

Heather ran to me soon followed by Duncan and Cody

I was so confused about every thing so I did the only thing I knew to do

I ran.

* * *

_Heather_

Gwen ran

She ran away from it all

I was shocked

I turned to see Trent full of rage in his eyes

He muttered something then locked eyes with me

I shuttered slightly and he charged

I ducked him and Duncan wrapped him arms around him to hold him still

Cody grabbed the knife off the grass and pointed it right at his chest

He laughed

"Like you could hurt me! You can't live with the guilt." He hissed

Cody did seem a little unsure

Trent swung himself around and pinned Duncan to the ground

Cody lunged himself at Trent

Trent swung him around too and grabbed the knife

He stood up and stared at me

I stood there then I knew what to do

I threw myself at where the gun was at the same time he did

I grabbed it but he pulled on my wrist in a way that I could barely feel it

I yelped and pulled back but his hand wrapped around my throat

I struggled to get free but he then knocked me on my stomach and grabbed onto my arms and pulled back

farther

farther

They were about to come out of their sockets

I screamed

Suddenly the pressure was lifted and I looked to see Duncan and Cody wrestling Trent to the ground

"FIND GWEN!" Cody screamed

I ran the opposite direction of the river to find Gwen

I had run about a couple yards when I heard a gunshot

I turned terrified then I heard a second gunshot

I ran towards the shots against what Cody told me

"Boo."

Trent

I screamed and tried to turn when both his hands wrapped around my neck and he pulled backwards

He then wrapped an arm around my waist and dragged me in the other direction

I froze when I saw the scene

Duncan and Cody both had a gunshot in their chests

Cody didn't look like he was breathing

I screamed louder than I ever had screamed before

I kicked and tears started to blind my vision

He threw the gun next to Cody and pulled me to the river

He muttered something then laughed to him self and pushed me against the riverbank

"Now you'll stay DEAD!" He screamed and dunked my head under water

I squirmed trying to get free no matter what

The water was every where and starting to freeze me

I kicked felling hopeless for still being under

...

How long had it been?

It must have been at least 5 minutes

No human had been able to stay under water for more than 10 minutes without air

Adrenaline pulsed through me giving me a moment of strength

I pushed as hard as I could feeling him trying to push me back down

I gasped as I reached to surface

Trent glared and tried to push me back down

My moment of strength was starting to fail

I was being pushed back down

It was back and forth for a good ten minutes when my strength had disappeared

I knew I would die if I went back down

I looked around when I saw something that shocked me enough to let go

Duncan had his eyes wide open and was reaching for the gun

I lay still not wanting to get his aim off

I waited

and waited

and waited

I started to move a little bit around

What was going on?

I started to panic which is probably the worst think I could do but fear over whelmed me

3 minutes

4 minutes

5

6

7

I began to feel light headed

NO!

I struggled to get free but nothing happened

My miracle moment had ended

I stopped

I lay there

I thought that, Maybe he'll think I've already died...

Stupid plan but better than nothing

my heartbeat began to slow

I lay unmoving for a moment of unmeasurable time

His hands began loosen and pull away

I was prepping to jump up the second he let go

I suddenly began to fade back and forth

I was passing out

My heart rate would give me away

I tried to calm down

I suddenly smelt something that wouldn't have freaked me out but I was under water

It was... Mom.

Mom's lavender shampoo

I no longer felt pressure

The pressure of the water or his hands

I felt like I was floating on air almost

I'm dead aren't I?

Yes,

I must've died already...

From the other side of my still closed eye lids I saw a light

Shining

My eyelids fluttered beneath my eyes

"Heather," A heavenly song-like voice whispered

Mom, I knew it was her

A hand touched my shoulder

"Don't do this Heather,"

But-

"Trust me."

I knew what I had to do

* * *

_Gwen_

I held the large wood and steel weapon in my hands as I slowly walked towards the river

I was at the opening of the clearing

I looked over to see Duncan tryingto get somethingoff of Cody or something

I didn't have the time

None of us did

I saw him leaning over the river and-

HEATHER!

I held the weapon tighter

I looked around and made my move

I ran forward and let out a loud scream

He almost turned around when I stabbed the axe into his back

He screamed a blood curtailing scream and fell on his back

I ran to get Heather out of the water

I grabbed her arm and pulled her up

As I pulled her up I noticed she had no pulse as far as I could tell

I looked over at Cody

Duncan had managed to get up and was helping him

I looked back at Heather and laid her on the ground

I then turned to Trent

He was bleeding everywhere

I felt a wave of nausea as he coughed and looked up at me

His last words wre horifing

"Well Gwen, now we both have murder on our hands don't we? Well then. I'll see you in Hell." He stopped bleeding, moving, breathing, living...

At that moment everything crashed on my

"It's over!" I cried out, "It's all over!"

* * *

No it's not Gwen..

Why? EPILOGUE!!!!!!!!!

ACTUALLY...

SEQUAL!!

Mayaha

It's just sorta a short what happens after this all story

:D!!!

PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS!!!

It can't be a huge revaluation with out you questions answered!

:D

ASK! NOW!  
PLEASE!?


End file.
